<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mono is sad trademark by ghost_buddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685792">mono is sad trademark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_buddie/pseuds/ghost_buddie'>ghost_buddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mono and six's hurt comfort friendship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>also this is kinda short, and ends ubruptly cause i lost motivation, god this looked so much better in google docs then it did here, he'll save his friend though don't worry, he's just mad at himself rn, i see it as platonic but u can interp this fanfic however, im gonna start writing lil scenes that seem really important to me or is a mono and six interaction, mono and six make me feel happy, mono gives me gender even tho it's literally just a boy with a box over his head, mono is sad, so if that scene upsetted you, spoilers ofc, this is the scene where mono is walking on the roof and the creatures are falling off the roof, tragic, you probably shouldnt read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_buddie/pseuds/ghost_buddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yes that's the original title of the doc I made it in.</p><p>mono feels sad but there's rain wow.</p><p>(this isn't a joke fic I'm just really bad at summaries.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mono and six's hurt comfort friendship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mono is sad trademark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mono’s knees hit the ground as the feeling of regret overwhelmed his body. His friend could be hurt or worse and it was because of him. Why couldn’t he just listen?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mono hopped from the dipped roof onto the top of the building. He walked on what felt like concrete drenched by the rain. Considering he was on top of a roof, it probably wasn’t concrete, but mono didn’t know any better. As he slowly walked through the drenched puddles to face the backs of “men” collectively on the edge of the rooftop. For a moment Mono felt scared. There was no TV to distract them and he felt limited on where he could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, he saw a tall tower with a beacon of light at the top. This was most likely the broadcaster tower, which is how all these TVs are working. Is that what they’re staring at? Nothing was exciting nor entrancing about the broadcaster tower. Mono took a second to stare at the tower himself. He couldn’t feel anything in his bones or his gut that something was wrong. The feeling they would get when Mono’s rough small hands touched the tv screen wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Mono noticed one of the men pushing himself off the building edge. The paper bag boy stepped back away from them even though there would a good distance away from each other as is. They were killing themselves? For as long as Mono could remember he has been running away from creatures like them and yet for a moment he felt a spark of sympathy. Mono felt that these creatures had something slightly similar to him. They were both in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono stayed there, watching every creature push itself off the edge to their doom. As he watched each creature lose their life moments of what just happened 30 minutes ago flash in their brain. Mono could feel the pull of his raincoat friend trying to get him out of his most likely to be final trance. Beneath the shadows of her raincoat, he could see her worried but slightly angry face. Eyes that said “I told you this wasn’t a good idea. Why couldn’t you just resist the static?” pierced his foggy heart. Mono could remember six’s very terrible hiding spot. The fear that shook in her as the man in the hat grabbed her was evident in her body. Mono has never seen six so scared before and it was all his fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono’s knees hit the ground as the feeling of regret overwhelmed his body. His friend could be hurt or worse and it was because of him. Why couldn’t he just listen? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>